


Trinity

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Trapper responds... Hawkeye interrupts.





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> /emphasis/; partial letterfic; ; written in over 15 minutes (for Douglas' five min. challenge); sequel to "Prayers of the Children"

"Dear Kathy,

I don't want to whine, either, my little love. But I don't know when I'll be home. It's torture, not being able to hug you, but I want to tell you I love you, too. And I miss you...

"Ravaged by war" means that the countryside has been torn up by bombs. (Or maybe you should just ask Mommy to explain it to you. She was always better at that than me...) Daddy is needed here in surgery anyway. I love you, sweetie. No getting in trouble, now, and I'll be home as soon as I can, I swear it.

Love, Daddy"

"That's profound, Trap," Hawkeye remarked casually as Trapper folded the scrap of paper.

"It's not pro-war, though. That's what Frank would've written /his/ kids, if he had any," Trapper smirked.

"Come on. The food in the mess tent has gotten so bad that it's actually calling my name. Either that or I've finally gone as crazy as Klinger wishes he was."

"I can't. I have to give this to Father Mulcahy. He might want to add a postscript. Do you know she asked God to send me home?"

"And she didn't ask about me? Not even a tiny little mention to God about sending a certain Hawkeye Pierce back to Crabapple Cove?"

"Sorry, Hawk. Damn, if I could get away from this hell I'd be hugging her right now, just for being so precious."

"You can't leave here without me! Us, for that matter. And the slop the Army calls food might miss you."

"Hawk, I could leave now. I'd just be leaving bits of me throughout the compound."

"Yeah, remnants of Army fare and dysentery."

"If I see one more slice of bread get up and crawl, I'm going to run, not walk, back home to my girls. And you know perfectly well that's not what I meant, Don Juan."

"Knock up some nurses, then, Trap?"

"No more than you," he replied. Then, in a whisper, "but we both knocked up a certain chaplain."

"Father Mulcahy's pregnant? With child? Expecting?" Hawkeye's blue eyes were sparkling gleefully.

"If he is, it's a miracle," Trapper remarked.

"Or a little piece of heaven," Hawkeye quipped.

"Actually, I meant we knocked his vows of celibacy on their little prudish asses. And now he's ours."

"Never leave, Trap," Hawk said with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Trapper grinned. Hawkeye touched a loose curl.

"Never love me, Trap," he said quietly.

"I already don't," Trapper replied, capturing Hawk's fingertip in his mouth.

"Don't forget, boys, to turn the other cheek," came jokingly from the Swamp's entrance. Both doctors grinned and glanced at each other, before moving apart enough to allow a third person into their party.

"That's right, make sure to keep room for the Holy Spirit," Hawkeye cracked.

"I only hope God forgives me," the newcomer said, eyes flickering upwards.

"If He knows what's good for us, He will," Trapper murmured into one ear.

"Since we keep His children alive, I think he ought to give some recompense. Or at least understand," Hawk said into the other.

"I certainly hope so," said the object of their ministrations. He was silenced by a soul-searing kiss.

"The lips God gave you!" he exclaimed, before they captivated him again. Hawkeye paused.

"Better than heaven?" he queried.

"It /is/ heaven," the man answered. Trapper licked Hawk's bottom lip.

"I agree with the Father," he said -- and then they both descended to finish their devilishly pleasurable task.

The letter fluttered forgotten to the floor.

~end~


End file.
